The present invention relates to firearms magazines, and more specifically, to base plates of firearm magazines.
Numerous firearms use a magazine that stores and feeds cartridges into the chamber of the firearm. A typical magazine includes a tubular or “box” shaped body member with a follower member biased by a magazine spring. The magazine spring exerts an expansive force on the follower member and an opposing base member of the magazine.
In operation, a succession of cartridges may be loaded into the magazine by applying a compressive force on the magazine spring. The firearm successively removes cartridges from the magazine and feeds the cartridges into the chamber of the firearm. As a cartridge is removed from the magazine, the expansive force exerted by the magazine spring drives the follower and the succession of cartridges such that another cartridge in the succession is positioned to be chambered by the firearm.